knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayano Araki
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Ayano Araki |} Ayano Araki (荒木 彩乃, Araki Ayano) is Yōsen High's first year manager. She is the niece of Yōsen High's basketball coach and P.E teacher, Masako Araki. She is passionately in love with Yōsen High's first year center, Atsushi Murasakibara and constantly trying to win his affection. Out of four characters created by Nave, Ayano is the only one to have more than two skills and the only one who had direct relationship with canon characters (as Masako Araki's niece), and also one out of two characters who had skill related to human memory, the other one being Satomi Kuroda. Appearance Ayano stands on the same height as her aunt, 170 cm. She had a slim, slender body and big breasts (C-cup). She has short black hair with front bangs, but she kept the front part of her hair long and wears orange hairband. Her eyes are big and round with the same color as her hair. She wears normal Yōsen uniform, most of the time. When doing her job as manager, she wears white jacket with gray stripes over her white school shirt and a matching white sneakers. She is also seen wearing long-sleeves teal shirt, white skirt with blue water pattern, thigh-high thick black stockings, long brown trench coat, and beige knee-high boots. Personality Ayano is a carefree and cheerful girl who always wears a sweet smile on her face. She enjoys exciting conversations about things that girls her age would like, such as pretty clothes and accessories, handsome seniors, and even gossips about idols. She shows a great care towards the team members and quite popular among them. She has a habit to cling to one's arm or hugging someone close to her; her target are usually Murasakibara or Himuro, but it's not limited to them only as she often clings to other team members or her aunt, meaning that she considers them the closest to her. Despite her playful nature, she can be deadly serious when needed. She also had open personality and quick to befriend someone she had just met. She suffers from nyctophobia due to distasteful past events. She is prone to moody, impatient, and often behaving violently to those who disturb her personal space. She is well-aware of her beauty and that makes her a great manipulator, using her beauty and charm to manipulate her male classmates or seniors to do her bidding. The only one she cannot manipulate is Murasakibara; the very reason why she fall for him and she doesn't afraid or shy to openly show her affection towards him inside or outside the club, much to her aunt's annoyance. Background Ayano's real surname was Yukimura (幸村); she changed it into Araki after her parents divorced and her mother is the one who took custody of her. They lived in Akita for some times until Ayano graduated from elementary school, and then the two moved to Tokyo for better living. Her mother struggled in raising her as a single parent, often working nonstop just for Ayano's well-being and education. Thanks to her skill, Ayano received art scholarship from her junior high, so her mother wouldn't need to worry about her school tuition. The two of them lived their life happily until her mother's new boyfriend decided to step in; he was a good-for-nothing drunkard who often beat Ayano up and lock her inside damp, dark closet for hours, even days; the origin of her nyctophobia. Her mother were powerless to stop him, so Ayano had to endure the abuse until she graduated junior high. Thanks to Araki family's intervention, her mother and that man break up and the family decided to brought them back to Akita, but too late; Ayano's mother passed away even before she can fly to Akita due to overworking herself. Masako steps in as her aunt and brought Ayano back to Akita, and she even took custody of her and let her enrolled in the high school she's in as a teacher, Yōsen High. Story Interhigh She is seen walking together with Murasakibara in the hallways while clinging to his arm as usual, after Kaijō and Tōō match in the Interhigh. She chuckles after hearing him commenting the new flavor of his snack and asked him if she should try it too later. She notices Kagami, and while wondering who is he and what team is he from, she got pulled to the corner by Murasakibara before she can see him for the second time. Winter Cup CONSTRUCTION Skills Manipulation While it's not a really good skill to have, it is proven to be useful for Ayano. With her pretty face and open personality, she can manipulate at least one member of other team and use him to squeeze out any information she can get for her own team. Eidetic Memory Ayano possesses the rare eidetic memory, which allows her to remember and recall images, sounds, or objects in memory after only a few instances of exposure, with high precision for some time after exposure without using mnemonics. She is able to memorize the offense and defense patterns of a team and then predicts what move they will use next just by seeing them and according to their stances or movements stored in her mind. Unlike Satomi, Ayano doesn't get any drawback from using this, so she can use it freely. Relationships 'Masako Araki' Ayano's aunt from maternal line. Masako is the one who took custody of her after her biological mother passed away and even let her to continue to high school. They shared a mother-daughter relationship rather than aunt and her niece, because Masako treats her better and care for her so much, unlike her mother. 'Atsushi Murasakibara' Generation of Miracles' center who now plays for Yōsen High, also Ayano's classmate. He is the only one who doesn't get affected by her charm and it's the very thing that makes her fall for him. She doesn't afraid to openly shows her affection towards him by giving him lunch she made by herself, or just clinging on his arm and hugging him. She likes to hold conversations with him regardless of his response and didn't mind if she's the only one talking. Like Himuro, she also calls him by his first name, 'Atsushi' and in return, he calls her 'Aya-chin'. Murasakibara doesn't seem to mind Ayano's aggressive flirting towards him or when she clings to him, and it is unclear if he has the same feeling for her or has returned her feeling. 'Tatsuya Himuro' 'Kohaku Tommii' Her close friend and at the same time, her rival for Murasakibara's affection. Even though they fought a lot over Murasakibara (mainly), they still can be friends and a close one, on top of that. They often hang out together and enjoy their time like any normal high school girls. Ayano also often surprised her out of nowhere, like suddenly clings to her arm or hugging her from behind. Ayano considers Kohaku as the closest female friend to her beside her aunt (since Ayano doesn't have many female friends) and treats her like a sister rather than a friend. Quotes "He is the only one that doesn't get affected by my charm, and I really liked him for that." ''(Ayano, talking about Murasakibara) ''"I won't lose to you. I'm also serious about my feelings. Come on! From this day onward, it's a battle between us! And you have the obligation to accept my challenge if you're also serious about Atsushi!" (Ayano, challenging Kohaku) Trivia *Her motto is "Beauty is power". *Her favorite food is crispy chicken katsu. *Her hobby is playing mobile games, especially otome games. *Her specialty is painting and make-up. *Her best subject(s) is Art and Biology. *She doesn't join any school committee. *She dislikes dirty and dark rooms. *Her favorite type of man is someone who doesn't get affected by her charm. *She has an aunt. *She spends her free time watching make-up tutorial videos. *The player she has her eyes on is Hayama. *Liu calls her Mèimei (妹妹, little/younger sister) because she reminds him of his younger brothers (and because Liu himself doesn't have any younger sister). *Ayano shares the same voice actress with Kongou-class fast battleships from the popular card-collecting web browser game and anime Kantai Collection, also Queen Himiko of Yamatai from anime Nobunaga the Fool. *She lives in school's boarding house. When holiday comes, she make a trip to Tokyo to visit her mother's grave. *(Creator's pick) Her theme song will be Sweet Devil by Hatsune Miku & Hachiouji-P. *(Creator's pick 2) If she was a kanmusu (ship girl), she will be Naka, the third light cruiser from Sendai-class light cruisers due to the cheerful attitude they have. Notes *Hayasui from Kantai Collection, art by ゆう (Artist's Pixiv) *Kohaku Tommii is an OC made for Kuroko no Basuke universe by MayaXD. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Cerulean Moon Category:Yōsen High Category:DRAFT